The exchanges of goods and services often involves systems for providing financial services and financial transactions. For example, in a retail setting a customer will enter a store with the intent to purchase a product such as food in a grocery store or clothing and/or household items in a retail store. The person will browse different aisles in a store when collecting products they desire to purchase or simply to browse and view the product offerings. Often the customer will select items and put them in a shopping cart or bag so that the items are easier to carry. Later, when the customer is ready to pay for their acquired items, they would approach a checkout area and stand in a line waiting for the next available checkout clerk. When a clerk is available, the customer would unload their items for purchase and the clerk would scan them or enter the cost of each item in another way so that a computer could tabulate a total cost of the items as well as calculate a tax for taxable items. In some scenarios, coupons may be presented to the clerk by the customer to further reduce the total cost of the items. In other scenarios, incentive coupons may be printed out by a checkout computer based on items currently purchased to entice the customer to soon return to that same retail establishment. What is needed is a better way for a customer to checkout and pay for items being purchased.